1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to security systems and more particularly, to methods, computer-readable mediums, apparatuses, and systems for updating security event data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dedicated security monitoring system can be used to manage different security subsystems (e.g., cameras, alarms, system maintenance) coupled to a building. The dedicated security monitoring system typically monitors the subsystems using a communications network coupling each of the subsystems. A user, through a remote device, accesses the information stored in the security monitoring system; and stores the data on the remote device. However, to insure that the remote device has new events, the remote device downloads all of the events from the security monitoring system. Transmitting all of the events each time an update or confirmation of the most recent data wastes resource (e.g., transmission bandwidth, processor bandwidth (i.e., of the security monitoring system and remote device), power, and time).
Programming languages are used to transmit information (e.g., Extensible Rights Markup Language (“XML”) is used for the exchange of secure digital content). Markup languages are typically based on the Standard Generalized Markup Language (“SGML”). SGML is a standard language for defining the format in a text document that allows sharing of documents among computers, regardless of hardware and operating system configurations. Markup language files use a standard set of code tags embedded in text that describes the elements of a document. The XML parser interprets the code tags so that each computer having its own unique hardware and software capabilities is able to display the document while preserving the original format of the document.
Therefore, there is a great need in the art for an update protocol which that avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks (e.g., transmission of data already stored in a remote device) of prior art systems and methodologies.